<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerability ≠ Weakness by Fairytalehntr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824521">Vulnerability ≠ Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr'>Fairytalehntr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Vulnerability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi misses Matsukawa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulnerability ≠ Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issei opens the door of his shared house with his boyfriends and walks in, not paying attention to anything around him. He slips off his shoes and walks farther into the house. Once he reaches the living room he places his work bag and jacket on the couch before going to look for his boyfriends.</p><p>He looks in the kitchen (they aren't there), then the living room too (not there either), heads to the bedroom where he can hear voices coming from. He opens the door slowly ready to greet them but no words manage to come out.</p><p>Hajime is hugging his legs to his chest, face in his knees with Tooru and Takahiro on either side of him comforting him. Tooru looks up and gestures for Issei to come over. Issei walks over and sits on the bed, moving next to Hajime when Tooru moves out of the way. Issei puts a hand on the side of Hajime's head that's facing away from him and presses his lips to his temple.</p><p>Takahiro pulls back and watches in worry along with Tooru at the two. "Hey, baby," Issei whispers. Hajime looks up a tiny bit, his eyes are glistening and there are dried up tears left on his cheeks. "I…sei…" Hajime mumbles before grabbing onto Issei and hiding his face in his chest.</p><p>"What happened?" Issei asks the other two. Tooru looks at Takahiro and they both nod before Tooru speaks. "You two don't get to see each other a lot since your jobs usually overlap. He misses you."</p><p>Issei hugs the trembling man and rubs his back in slow circles. "I'm here now. It's going to be okay," Issei whispers, letting a chuckle bubble up, "gods, you're so cute." Tooru crawls over to them and sits next to Hajime, letting Takahiro sit in his lap. "I hate being vulnerable. It makes me weak," Hajime says in his shaky voice. It breaks everyone's hearts to see their boyfriend like this, so they all offer their support.</p><p>"Vulnerability isn't weakness. You're just as strong as everyone else," Issei tells him, pulling the male from his chest so he can give him a stern look in the eye. "Yeah! Even if you were weak, that's okay! Because we're here for you," Tooru adds. Takahiro reaches out and cups Hajime's cheek before saying, "we'll always protect you." Instead of responding audibly a small 'thank you' is muttered as he leans into Takahiro's touch.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>